IMPORTANTE VS URGENTE
by sammyin7
Summary: Camila y Santiago son una pareja de esposos que se aman pero que están separados por errores que cometieron en el camino. Buscando sus sueños y la felicidad dejaron perder lo verdaderamente importante de la vida, el amor. ...AlejandroS'songs
1. RECUERDOS

Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos como cascadas, como era la costumbre desde hace un tiempo indefinido, ya ni siquiera sabía en que día vivía, en que mes, en qué año, si era de noche o de día, ya que sin el vivir era solo una tortura que no quería seguir soportando, pero era tan valiente o tan cobarde como para no poder acabar con este suplicio. ¿Vivir?,¿ morir? Que era lo que realmente pasaría conmigo, estaba segura que aun vivía, si, vivía mi cuerpo, pero mi alma como desde hace no se cuanto tiempo ya no tenía el motivo imperativo para hacer que latiera mi corazón más que por acción natural, que latiera por un sentimiento que era la luz de mi existencia, ¿luz? Esa palabra como muchas otras carecía de sentido, de valor, de importancia.

Colgué el teléfono y recordé las últimas palabras que escuche la última vez que hable con mi luz, _-"Es lo mejor para todos, te quiero, adiós"-_ esta acción de tratar de repetir la escena y oír su voz se repetía constantemente, no sé bien si siempre lo hacía o en algunas ocasiones solo era producto de mi imaginación, pero en este momento se que lo estaba haciendo. Desistir de marcar su número para llamarlo, si, estaba sucediendo en realidad, quería oír su voz así el no supiera quien llamaba, pero como era la costumbre en mis sueños y en la vida (o para mi "muerte") real, nunca alcanzaba a marcar todos los números de su línea telefónica que me conducirían a darle una respiración boca a boca a mi corazón para intentar volver a la vida. No, como siempre la cobardía me guiaba a desistir y colgar.

De repente escuche un estruendo sintiendo como se cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas.

-¿Camila?, ¿Qué haces? Mi amiga casi hermana me hablaba, o eso creía.

-¡Yo!, no, yo solo – no pude decir nada más, las lagrimas seguían corriendo por mis mejillas y sentí como corría para venir a abrazarme y en un intento fallido tratar de consolarme.

-¡Entiéndelo! No debes llamarlo, no, no debes, debes creerme, es lo mejor para ti y para Santiago, piensa en el, si no lo quieres hacer por ti hazlo por él.

No dije nada y me mantuve en silencio, bueno, sollozando y poco a poco fui calmándome y no sé cómo pero Sofía me había vuelto a llevar a mi cama y ahí después de algún tiempo empecé a sentir como perdía la conciencia y me sumergía en una paz inigualable.

Hace mucho no sentía una paz tan grande como la que estaba experimentando en este momento. Soñar, si, recordar, aunque era una tortura a largo plazo, traía real consuelo momentáneo a mi corazón, poco a poco llegue a una calle que recordaba bien, y detrás de mi sentí su mano, grande, protectora y a la vez tan tierna como siempre.

-¡Casi no llegas! – di la vuelta y ahí estaba el con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos que eran mi gran debilidad, mirándome con ternura y amor.

-¿Yo? Pero si yo solo tarde un poco- dije mientras daba un paso que casi era un brinco hasta que llegue a estar entre sus brazos con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escondiendo mi risa traviesa y llena de vergüenza por llegar una vez mas tarde.

-Cami, no aprendes, cuando vas a llegar temprano, todos te esperan y ya no sabía que mas decir para excusarte- dijo después de darme un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-Perdóname, pero había mucho tráfico y… - me silencio con un tierno beso el cual yo quise alargar y se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, se sonrio y me tomo de la mano jalándome para que empezara a caminar.

-Sí, sí, sí, claro, pues hoy no me voy a dejar comprar con tus besos señorita, vamos- dijo mientras aceleraba el paso y dejábamos el garaje para entrar a nuestra casa- Cami, mi amor, te lo advertí pero nunca me haces caso, manejar un día como hoy no es la mejor de las ideas, pero como siempre la pereza te gana, debiste haber ido caminando.

-Bueno pero no me arrepiento- dije frenando y haciendo que se soltaran nuestras manos ya que el no paro sino un paso después, se giro y se quedo mirándome, rodo los ojos- no espera, tengo una buena excusa esta vez, dije mientras ponía mis manos arriba como cuando te van a arrestar- de veras, hoy vi a Daniela en …

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-Cambio su mirada traviesa y frunció el seño y pude notar como cambiaba su actitud y se tensaba.

-Si la vi, iba caminando con unas amigas, esta bellísima- dije y pude ver como se iba enojando aun más- pero oye, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene de malo que la vea? Solté su mano y puse mis dos manos a cada lado de mi cintura

-Cami, - suspiró como dándose tiempo para buscar una buena respuesta- créeme no es una buena amiga como tú crees- dijo tomando y mi mano y mirándome con ternura nuevamente. No pude resistirme a su contacto y cambie mi posición y deje que pasara su brazo sobre mis hombros para seguir caminando y entrar a la casa.- esta noche retomamos este tema, pensé que no la ibas a volver a ver pero ya que paso, sé que hay muchas cosas que debes saber- dijo parándose en frente de mi y dándome un beso en la frente- pero por ahora la función debe empezar- sonrió levemente y me giño un ojo.

-ok. Como quieras, pero debes tener una muy buena razón para reaccionar así, ¡creo!- dije sentándome al piano y acomodando las partituras- te amo, pero en este momento no me caes muy bien, detesto sentir que me faltan piezas para completar el rompecabezas- el sonrió y giro su cabeza hacia atrás .

Mientras tanto veíamos como todos los invitados llegaban de la parte trasera de la casa para acomodarse en unas sillas recién adecuadas en un improvisado mini auditorio para oir un privado recital para mis amigos más cercanos como despedida, ya que nos íbamos del país, a seguir una gira de conciertos con un famoso cantante. Había ganado un contrato para ser su pianista y duraría por fuera junto con Santiago (quien era mi manager ) más o menos un año en una gira mundial.

-Dalo por hecho, esta noche te cuento, estaré aquí en primera fila listo para verte, y en dado caso sacar la caja de tomates de debajo de la silla y lanzártelos si tocas muy mal- dijo en medio de una carcajada a la cual no puse una muy buena cara- suerte amor, te va a ir muy bien, me dio un beso que quise que no hubiera terminado tan rápido y se retiro a sentarse en su lugar.

Empezó el pequeño pero importante (para mí y mis amigos) recital. Eran canciones conocidas, populares y clásicos musicales. Dure tocando unos 50 minutos con algunos espacios para tomar breves descansos y luego todos se levantaron de su silla y aplaudieron. Y me puse en pie y luego me incliné hacia delante en agradecimiento a sus aplausos.

Después de algunas horas entre risas juegos música, baile y comida, nuestros amigos empezaron a despedirse y poco a poco nos fuimos quedando solos. Empezamos a limpiar y ordenar hasta que todo quedo como si no hubiera pasado aquella reunión.

Saliendo de la cocina camine sigilosamente por el pasillo que daba a la sala y vi a Santiago sentado en una silla con los ojos cerrados imagino que por el cansancio. Me acerque cuidadosamente y pose mis labios sobre los suyos sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El sonrió y abrió sus ojos y se quedo mirándome agradado pero más bien sorprendido.

-¿A qué debo este gesto tan amable de su parte señorita? Dijo levantándose de la silla y quedando en frente de mí.

Me eche un poco hacia atrás para ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y vi que estaba con su mirada traviesa tratando de desviar mi propósito.

-Ahh no señor! , tienes que cumplir tu promesa y decirme que pasa.- me miro y dejo caer su sonrisa.

-¿no crees que podríamos hacer algo más emocionante? –dijo atrayéndome hacia él y poniendo sus manos una a cada lado de mi cintura.

-yo creo que eso puede esperar un poco, pero quiero respuestas ¡YA, He Dicho!- me puse seria tratando de contener la risa que se veía venir.

-yo creo que si ... hay cosas que pueden esperar- me beso apasionadamente y me tomo en brazos y subió las escaleras, cuando dejo por un instante de besarme me dijo- te prometo que mañana te lo digo pero hoy tengo mejores planes.

-… yo… yo…. Ok. Pero prométeme que me lo dirás- dije cediendo a sus besos.

-Si señora- siguió besándome y me puso sobre la cama para continuar con una noche perfecta.

En otro momento y mas temprano que tarde debía salir de mis dudas. El tenía varias cosas que explicarme, por ahora solo quería disfrutar del amor que me ofrecía mi amado esposo.


	2. Nuevas Oportunidades

Sentí que entraban por mi ventana los primeros rayos de luz de un sol que se encargaría de iluminar la vida de mucha gente en este nuevo día. Para mí, sigue la noche, la penumbra, la oscuridad ya que mi luz no está conmigo. Mi almohada estaba mojada, probablemente toda la noche estuve soñando con él, no recordaba muy bien que fue todo lo que soñé pero no es muy difícil saber que el motivo de sentirme tan débil y aun llorando en medio de la inconsciencia mientras dormía solo tiene un nombre, el cual muy pocas veces pronunciaba, aunque mi mente y corazón solo eso sabían decir.

Con las pocas fuerzas que sentía me puse en pie y me dirigí muy despacio hacia la ventana tratando de no caerme y hacerme daño; hacía varios días que no comía bien, pero es que cuando estas triste o más bien si ese es tu estado natural, no te dan ganas de comer. Tome las cortinas y me dispuse a cerrarlas para que volviera a desaparecer la luz de mi habitación.

De regreso a mi cama oí que tocaban a mi puerta, supuse que era Sofía, así que no dude en contestar.

-Sigue- dije mientas volvía a mi cama y levantaba las sabanas para volver a cubrirme con ellas.

-Camila, aun sigues acostada- entro, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a mi- ayer me fui después de dejarte durmiendo y estuve pensando varias cosas, debes tomar una decisión, no puedes seguir perdiendo tu vida encerrada aquí. La vida continua amiga- ella me miraba con ternura esperando que yo dijera algo.

-… y que quieres que te diga. Que por arte de magia olvidé todo lo que pasó, lo que viví y sonría como si nada pasara. Sofía ¡por favor!, no es tan fácil, crees que no lo pienso, pero su recuerdo es como… de repente me miro enfadada y no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-Por favor, quiérete un poco, ya fue suficiente, sí, yo sé que es difícil pero tienes que seguir con tu vida. Dale tiempo, date tiempo. Pero no te sometas a morir sin pensar y confiar en que viene algo mejor.

-mmm jajaja- me reí burlándome de su comentario.- ¿Darle tiempo, darme tiempo? ¿A qué?, él y yo nunca vamos a volver a estar juntos.

-Eres en extremo pesimista, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Sofía levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana a abrir de nuevo las cortinas.

-No, no lo hagas- dije mientras me cubría de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Sofía se acerco, me tomo del brazo tirándome para que me levantara de la cama.

-¡Ya Camila!, no mas, llevas más de dos meses encerrada llorando y llorando, lamentándote de ti misma. No más. Vive, por favor. Cami, yo te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y me duele verte así y desde hoy me voy a encargar de que vuelvas a vivir. Ya tengo varios planes en marcha.- dijo sonriendo triunfante.

.ah, ¿sí?, ¿y qué sugieres?, dije un poco confundida por su actitud.

Como ella misma decía, había pasado bastante tiempo y nunca había reaccionado así. Por un momento me detuve a pensar, sus palabras fueron como una cachetada y de repente sentí que era hora de empezar otra vez. No iba a ser fácil, pero si, necesitaba cambiar, empezar de nuevo. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, pero ahí estaba mi mejor amiga, mirándome, tal vez pensando en si me había convencido, aunque si me detenía a pensar, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de salir o de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera estar en cama, pero por un momento pensé que Sofía llevaba dos meses cuidando de mi, tal vez temiendo que cometiera una locura, renunciando a su vida "que pena con ella", no tenía por qué ser como mi mamá, si yo en un momento de mi vida decidí casarme –aunque muy joven por cierto- y salir de mi casa, no podía actuar como una niña y hacer que Sofí tuviera que cuidarme.

Debía salir, hacer un esfuerzo, ¿qué era lo que podía perder?, no mucho y si le daría un buen descanso a ella.

-… y entonces, ¿qué opinas?- Dijo Sofía sonriente mientras tendía mi cama.

-Perdóname pero no te oí, ¿Qué decías?- respondí apenada.

-Vale no te preocupes, -sonrió y rodó los ojos - solo he dicho varias ideas de lo que podemos hacer hoy, pero lo primero es desayunar y no acepto un no por respuesta. Debes comer. Sabes? Tu mamá vino anoche y no quiso despertarte, pero se preocupo mucho, dice que estas muy delgada y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. Así que lo primero que vamos a hacer es que vuelvas a comer- hice un gesto de desagrado- ¡No!, hoy vas a comer, y es un hecho. Vamos.

Me tomó de la mano y me sacó casi corriendo de la habitación. Bajamos las escaleras y olía delicioso, tal vez ya estaba volviendo mi ánimo, tal vez ya me apetecía comer, no sabía si mi ánimo iba a cambiar del todo, no sabía si podría vivir sin él, pero iba a intentarlo.

-huele delicioso- dije casi sin pensarlo

Sofía estaba frente a la estufa y al oírme se volteó y me miro sorprendida- ¿que dijiste?, Cami, presiento que pronto vas a volver a ser la de antes, y es muy bueno que vuelva tu apetito, ¿ya has visto como caminas? Pareces una viejita de 24 años. Debes comer para tener fuerzas.

-Eso espero, aunque…-volvió a interrumpirme.

-No, por favor, no empieces- Sofía hablaba, y mucho pero agradecía su intención de sacarme de mi depresión.- Hoy no pensemos en él. Es un tema importante y también tengo algunas ideas para eso, pero vamos por pasos. Tenemos que aprovechar mis últimos días de vacaciones, como sabes el lunes vuelvo a la oficina.

No recordaba eso, Sofía hacia un tiempo me había dicho que quería viajar, es más, ya había hecho reservas o algo asi. Pero, ¿había dejado todo por cuidarme?, aun con más razones debía rehacer mi vida y dejar que ella también lo hiciera.

-Sofi, perdóname, no disfrutaste de tus vacaciones por cuidar de mi, en serio perdóname, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy?- vi como se alegraba aun mas.

-No te preocupes, para eso estamos las amigas, pero ya es hora que vuelvas, que resuscites, jajaja. Creo que hoy podemos ir a comprar ropa y al salón de belleza. Es algo muy necesario, y lo necesitas- me sonrió y después de mucho tiempo pensé en mi aspecto físico, debía verme fatal.

Me había entregado por completo a la tristeza y me había olvidado de la vida que seguía afuera de las puertas de mi habitación. De repente sonó el teléfono y Sofia rápidamente se levantó a atender la llamada.

-¿Diga?, si. Ok si claro ya se la comunico- tapo el teléfono y abrió sus ojos y me llamo con señas- es para ti- dijo señalando el teléfono. Me levante y tome el teléfono

-¿Aló? ¿Sí? Claro, ¿cuándo? Ok, ahí estaré. No puede hablar conmigo, por este tiempo no tengo manager, pero podemos tratar todo directamente.

-¿Qué te dijo? .Sofía estaba ansiosa.- ¿Te contrataron?

-Quieren que de un recital la semana entrante, Viene un cantante y necesitan solo un pianista para que lo acompañe en un bar. Es un evento privado, no es un gran concierto y por eso mismo es aun más selecto y sofisticado, ¡WOW! -dije sorprendida, desde hace dos meses olvide mi carrera y de hecho para ser tan joven era muy reconocida.

-Me parece genial, y me puedes llevar jajaja- por cierto, ahora si con mas razones debemos ir a comprar ropa y al salón. Jajajaj –

Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan contenta, aun sentía el hueco en mi corazón pero parece que no iba a morir. Esperaba que en algún momento pudiera solucionar ese problema, poder arreglar los malos entendidos y ser feliz de nuevo, por completo, con mi amor.


	3. EL CONCIERTO

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien Sofi, gracias, creo que me ha servido mucho salir y ver lo que pasa afuera.- dije mientras ponía los paquetes de nuestras compras del día sobre la mesa del comedor- pero me siento muy cansada creo que ya iré a dormir. Mañana debo presentarme en el estudio de Andrés Navarro para reunirme con Christian Marck al que acompañaré en el concierto. Será un largo día pero me alegra saber que volveré a mi trabajo.- dije mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-Un momento, dices que tocaras para acompañar a Christian Marck?

-Si, dije tranquilamente pero conteniendo mi risa,- poco a poco entendí, para ella era genial lo que yo vivía. Para mí era normal trabajar con grandes artistas y ella siempre le sorprendía ese hecho, sonreí un poco apenada.-Pues me alegra por ti- dijo Sofía mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala.- se que te va a ir muy bien, tu eres una excelente pianista, por algo te han llamado. Que descanses, y una vez más, déjame decirte cuan feliz estoy de que empieces de nuevo a darle importancia a tu vida y a tu carrera.

-Gracias, en serio, Sofí, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Sí, lo sé Cami, soy la mejor y por eso me quieres tanto, jajaja. Venga, vete a descansar, mañana será un gran día.

- y también largo y agotador.

-pero no importa, sé que todo saldrá muy bien, y volverás a tu mundo, a la música. No tienes una idea de cómo extraño oír tus melodías, oírte tocar, tienes un don que muy pocos, tocas como alguien con décadas de estudio y consagración.

-Yo también tengo varios años, casi diez tocando piano. Pero sí, soy consciente de que es un regalo de Dios tocar tan bien. -dije la última frase lentamente porque se me escapo un bostezo y Sofía entendió que mi cuerpo y ano quería seguir ni un minuto más en pie.

-Ve a dormir, hasta mañana, y tranquila, todo saldrá perfecto.

-Hasta mañana- dije mientras arrastraba con literal esfuerzo mis pies para subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación. -Y otra vez, gracias amiga.- -

-Para esto estamos.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron rápidamente y estuve tan ocupada que andaba como un robot simplemente moviéndome para cumplir con mis responsabilidades, no había tiempo para pensar y no lo quería, la verdad esta vida llena de trabajo y sin mucho tiempo era lo que necesitaba para tratar de probarme a mi misma que podía seguir sin él.

Pasaron los días sin notarlo, y cuando me vi ya estaba en frente de más de 300 personas que aplaudían mientras esperaban la entrada triunfal de Christian Marck, el cantante a quien le serviría como pianista. Este entro y comenzó el tan esperado mini concierto, el cual fue genial, pude sentir como en varias ocasiones Christian extendía su mano como señalándome hacia el publico para que dirigieran sus aplausos hacia mí. Eso fue bastante bueno para mi ego y en menos de lo que pensé el concierto termino.

Después del concierto iban a ofrecer un pequeño coctel con los organizadores y me habían invitado, pero aunque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir con mi vida, no me sentía en condiciones de estar en una fiesta y dar una mala imagen mía con este estado de ánimo que tenía, a demás me sentía un poco débil, ya había perdido el ritmo a lo que significaba prepararse para una presentación, los ensayos y todo lo que eso llevaba. Tal vez el no comer bien me estaba afectando.

Salí del lugar y me dirigí al parqueadero pero sentía unos pasos siguiéndome. No volteé pero de repente sentí su mano cálida sobre mi hombro haciéndome girar. No me sorprendió su toque, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado todo mi ser lo conocía perfectamente. Me quede mirándolo y sentí que empezaba a perder fuerza en las piernas, de repente todo se empezó a ver borroso y con el tiempo solo veía una espesa nube negra frente a mí.

_-Feliz cumpleaños a ti,_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti,_

_Feliz cumpleaños Camiiiiii,_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti, ¡bravo!,_¡Felices 21! Aplaudía y se reía mirándome muy contento. Buenos días dormilona, que se siente estar un año más vieja, jajá. Dame un minuto y vuelvo con la primer sorpresa del día- dio la vuelta y pude oír como bajaba corriendo las escaleras y después sentía que subía mucho más despacio, volvió a entrar pero ahora venía con una mesita para tomar el desayuno en la cama.- espero que te guste- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias amor, eres el mejor- alcé los brazos y el ponía la bandeja sobre mis piernas y después de eso se dejo abrazar por estos para permitir que le agradeciera con un pequeño beso, luego se sentó en la cama junto a mí para tomar el desayuno.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy? Dijo con una mirada juguetona.

-Pues sí, creo que esta noche tendré una celebración muy especial, espero que mi esposo recuerde mi cumpleaños y me invite a alguna parte a comer o a bailar.

-Le comunicaré a él sus deseos, recuerde que mañana salen para su gira internacional y quien sabe cuando vuelvan a tener tiempo para estar sufriendo encerrados en esta "fea" casa. Le diré a su representante que pida un porcentaje más alto en cada contrato–dijo sonriendo y señalándose a el mismo- ¿Algún otro mensaje para su señor esposo señora Andrade?

-Si, por favor, dígale que me perdone, pero que me enamoré del muchacho que estoy mirando en este momento, que es mucho más joven y guapo y tiene más dinero y una casa mas linda que la suya y que no puedo seguir con él, lo siento.-dije sonriendo pícaramente acercándome a él y este vio mis intenciones y retiró la bandeja de mis piernas para ponerla sobre la mesa de noche, luego se volvió a sentar en la cama, esta vez frente a mí. Dejo de sonreír pero aun tenía una mirada tierna.- o, ¿será que me puedo quedar con los dos?, ¿está bien por ti?

-Mmm yo creo que sí, creo que podré soportarlo- me contemplaba mientras sobaba mi cabeza-Te amo, ¿te lo había dicho antes?

-Creo que hoy no- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se quedó un largo tiempo contemplándome- quiero que hoy sea uno de los mejores cumpleaños que vivamos juntos, es el primero que vivimos estando casados, así que espero que todo lo que quiero hacer hoy te guste y este día sea inolvidable- aun me miraba tiernamente.

-Todos los días junto a ti son inolvidables, tu eres el mejor regalo que tengo, ninguna celebración, ni ningún regalo podría llegar a ser tan importante para mí como saber que tú estás conmigo, que me amas y que esto es para toda la vida -sentí como mi voz empezaba a quebrarse y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.- ah, y yo también te amo. ¿ya te lo había dicho antes?.

-Creo que hoy no- sonrió y me dio un tierno beso. Luego se alejó un poco de mi y vi como su mirada cambiaba y se volvía mas traviesa. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos- ¡Que empiecen los regalos! Dijo en medio de una sonrisa pícara y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas- yo no podía con ese tipo de expresiones de cariño, soy en extremo cosquillosa y eso no se me da bien.

Empezamos a jugar sobre la cama y hubo una guerra de cosquillas donde como siempre yo perdía y suplicaba que me dejara y que a cambio yo haría cualquier cosa.

-por ser hoy tu cumpleaños tú decides que hacer para pagar la penitencia. Dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama exhausto después de haber jugado tanto tiempo conmigo.

-Eres muy considerado y por esa razón voy a darte tu premio por haberme ganado, me acerque a él y le di un tierno beso aunque lleno de segundas intenciones, el de inmediato entendió el significado de mis palabras y me acerco hacia él.

-Bueno, más que mi premio por ganar, este era uno de mis regalos, así que podemos matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro- me dio otro beso y nos dedicamos a expresarnos todo nuestro amor en ese momento.

****

Esta imagen de nosotros dos en nuestra mejor época se fue alejando lentamente y poco a poco fui sintiendo como volvía a estar en la misma cama pero sola, sin él. A lo lejos pude distinguir unos pasos y supe que una persona venía hacia mi habitación. A lo mejor no lo vi, fue solo un producto de mi imaginación, aunque si fue así, ¿Cómo es que ahora me encuentro sobre mi cama? Aun no abría los ojos cuando oí como se abría la puerta.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Igual Sofi, ya me estoy asustando- Era él, era su voz, pero aun así yo no tenía fuerzas para despertarme. Entonces si lo había visto realmente, no fue un espejismo.- ¿ha estado enferma?- porque al instante en que volteó a verme se desmayó, pero con el tiempo supe que no estaba inconsciente pero aun así no sale de ese sueño profundo.

-Camila ha estado más que enferma, Camila esta triste, te extraña y por esa razón casi no come, casi no duerme. Solo hasta hace una semana volvió a salir a hacer algo con su vida… - Sofía no pudo resumir mis días durante el tiempo que he estado sin él de una mejor manera- así que imagino que al verte fue más de lo que alguna vez soñó, ella pensaba que no te iba a volver a ver.-

Sentí como Sofi se sentaba a los pies de mi cama, así que imagino que él se encontraba sentado en la silla junto a mi cama. ¿Será que desde que nos vimos en el estacionamiento siempre ha estado ahí sentado? Y, ¿Cuánto será ese "siempre"? ¿Será que aun siente algo por mí?-

-Ella te extraña y se en el fondo de mi ser que si tu no vuelves, ella nunca logrará ser la misma de antes. Su sonrisa ha muerto y creo que eres el único que puede resucitarla.

-Pero… fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mi "esposo", cuanto duele pensar en el significado de esa palabra.

-Pero nada Santiago. Los dos se equivocaron pero la única que está pagando por su error es ella.- Sofía subía y bajaba el tono de su voz, imagino que trataba de contener su rabia para no despertarme, mientras tanto yo fingía que seguía durmiendo de medio lado mirando hacia el otro lado de mi habitación. – Ella todos los días trata de llamarte, solo para saber cómo estas o al menos para oír tu voz, pero no se lo he permitido, quise que ambos tuvieran el tiempo suficiente para pensar y reflexionar. Y aunque sé que ella se equivocó contigo, también se que no es la única culpable de que ahora estén separados. Dale una oportunidad, creo que ambos la merecen, nunca vi a una pareja que estuviera tan segura de seguir juntos toda la vida como ustedes dos, así que considero que deben intentarlo al menos y no quedarse pensando en lo que hubiera podido ser.-

Por un momento me tensé y quise voltear, pero sabía que no ganaría nada con hacerlo, así que solo esperé a ver que decía él pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano porque nunca abrió la boca. Sentí como Sofía se levantaba de mi cama y como él se levantaba de la silla y oí abrir la puerta. Quería levantarme y decirle que no se fuera, que nos diéramos una segunda oportunidad. Pero no sentí fuerzas suficientes para volver a oír su voz despidiéndose de mí y rechazándome una vez más.

Se cerró la puerta y sin más empecé a llorar inconsolablemente, sentía que mi alma se quería salir, que mi corazón que ya hacía mucho tiempo no latía ahora se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos. Esta vida sin él ya no era una vida, era cualquier cosa. Me di la vuelta de mi posición original y quede boca arriba, mirando al techo y de repente miré hacia los pies de mi cama y vi al más hermoso de los hombres parado frente a mí, mirándome con un gesto de incertidumbre y a la vez de dolor. No supe que hacer y quedé inmóvil sentada sobre mi cama, mi llanto se redujo a sollozos y en poco tiempo toda la habitación quedo en silencio, los dos mirándonos a los ojos como si no existiera nada mas alrededor.

Que pasaría, ¿sería que debía pararme de la cama y correr a sus brazos sin pensarlo?, o ¿ponerme de rodillas y decirle que me perdonara y volviéramos a estar juntos? ¿Qué debía hacer? El se sentó en el piso frente a mi cama poniendo su barbilla y sus brazos sobre esta y sin quitar su mirada de su punto inicial, seguía mirándome a los ojos y vi como empezaban a correr ahora las lagrimas pero esta vez no eran mis ojos los que lloraban sino los suyos.

Después de unos cuantos segundos éramos dos los que llorábamos yo sentada con las piernas recogidas y abrazadas sobre mi pecho y él en el borde de la que alguna vez fue nuestra cama, mirándonos sin saber que pasaría. ¿Sería que algún día encontraríamos una solución?


End file.
